


A Moment of Weakness

by CrimsonTears



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonTears/pseuds/CrimsonTears
Summary: Itaru leaves his room for a snack, and finds Izumi at her most vulnerable
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	A Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> plz comment

"Are you shitting me?" Itaru hissed when staring at the computer screen, where "Game Over" flashed in red letters.

Clicking his tongue since he was pissed, he stood up from his chair. His stomach was growling, and it was 3am. He was starving.

"Might as well get a snack before I continue." Itaru muttered to himself, still annoyed over his game's outcome.

When he was heading to the kitchen, he heard something faint. It managed to catch his attention, so he listened a little closely.

It sounded like quiet sobs.

When Itaru followed the source of it, he found Izumi buried into her hands on the couch. 

…...Suddenly he forgot about being hungry.

"Hey Izumi? What's up?" Concern etched into his expression.

A soft gasp left her lips when she heard his voice, tearing her hands from her face to wipe her eyes with her sleeve. ".....Nothing." She brushed off the concern with a very obviously forced laugh. "Just had some dust in my eye."

"Haha." He was a little annoyed she thought he was going to believe that excuse. So Itaru decided to sit next to her, slipping off the band that tied up his mess of blonde hair.

"I'm not an idiot you know. I've never seen you cry like that before. Alone at this time no less." He dug his fingers into his hair to fluff it up like usual.

"Just go back to your room and continue gaming you two-faced prince charming." Izumi snapped turning away, refusing to spill her guts to him.

"Ouch." He almost looked hurt at her insult. He really wasn't though. "Guess I gotta do some interrogation." A smirk appeared on his face, and Izumi already knew he was going to do something devious.

Itaru pinned her down on the sofa, wrists held over her head.

"Hey…. let me go of me!" Izumi glared up at him,

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" Itaru quirked a brow.

"No." She deadpanned.

Itaru released one of her wrists, so he can lightly touch her side. "One more chance Izumi."

Crap. She really hoped he wasn't about to do what she thinks he's going to do. She's… ticklish…..

"Time's up." Itaru announced, before using both his hands to tickle both her sides.

"Y-You- hahahaha-" She barely managed a sentence through her laughter, "hahahaha, You jerk…!!!!" Izumi pushed him off her and onto the floor which made a LARGE thud sound.

"Oww…." He sat up and rubbed his head, "Didn't need to push me like that." Itaru pouted when sitting back on the sofa.

".....If you want to know so bad, I'll tell you." She let out a deep sigh, turning her head so he couldn't see her face. Izumi didn't like looking weak in front of others.

"Good. Thought I was going to have to use the tickling torture again." Itaru teased, looking pleased.

".......Do you want me to tell you or not?" Irritation filled her tone.

"Sorry."

Izumi rubbed her arm uneasily, "I got a call earlier, saying my mother is really sick. I'm worried since I'm not there with her." She squeezed her arm, "What if something happens to her?"

Sympathy showed when he looked at her. Itaru wanted to know why she wanted to hide this from everyone.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't think anything he said could even comfort her.

Everything will be alright?

Her, nor him knew if that was even true. So, he pulled her into his arms. Itaru hugged her tightly.

"If you're her daughter, I'm sure she's a fighter." His words were comfort in her ear, softly spoken from the blond's lips.

Izumi found herself clutching onto him, burying her face into his chest. Tears wet his shirt, as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"There, there…. You know, you don't have to act all tough just because you're our director." Itaru stroked her back, "Show your fragile, feminine side more often."

Izumi huffed, irritable over his words. Soon the embrace ended when he was shoved back. "You always know how to ruin something good, don't you?"

He pouted over being pushed away, before smiling awkwardly. "Well, I'm not exactly the prince charming everyone thinks I am."

A smirk formed on the director's lips when rolling her eyes, "No kidding. You can be a real ass sometimes."

Her words just brought a smile to his face. He was glad to see her less gloomy than before. "You seem pretty attached to this ass though. Sooo-"

Izumi laid her head on his lap, evoking a surprised look from him. "Just be quiet…. You managed to cheer me up. Don't ruin it." Her eyes fluttered close.

Itaru leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. Missing out on gaming for a little while shouldn't be too bad, if it's for her.


End file.
